Just come home
by fibbermegee
Summary: The teary eyed Kate Beckett rushes past the police cars to the cliff's edge. Looking over she gasps, at what was left of her heart. a season 6x23 ending. my 18th story. Had to post before new season. Enjoy.


I received a Castle BTS picture of "Beckett in her wedding dress, all wet and muddy" from a friend and in her e-mail she wrote the words-muddy dress, tension rises in the family and lost love- so I made a fan fic with those elements in it and how her dress ended up that way. This takes place at the end of season 623. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Just Come Home**  
**by Fibbermegee**  
**8/9/14**

The teary eyed Kate Beckett rushes past the police cars to the cliff's edge. Looking over she gasps, at what was left of her heart. The heat from the flames was burning her up. With her bottom of her dress fisted up in her hands, she steps closer and closer, wanting to get a closer to look but at the same time not. One of her feet lands over some crumbling dirt and she almost loses her balance. But then a broad strong-arm curls around her waist and bring her back against a hard chest. "Beckett," shouts familiar voice. _Castle?_ She stumbles backwards, another arm circles her waist pulling her away from the edge. She notices that these are not the arms of her lover.

"Beckett there is nothing we can do!" She struggles to get loose.

"Oh hell there isn't Ryan let go of me!" Ryan against his better judgement loosens his grip on her.

"Honey listen," Another familiar voice enters her mind as her best friend Lanie Parish comes closer to her. "We are doing all we can...it's just." Beckett collapses to her knees, places her hands over her eyes and starts to weep. Briefly glancing up at her friend..."Lanie," she looks back in the direction of the crash. "I can't leave him. I...just can't." Tears run down her cheek. Ryan and Esposito place their arms under her arms and lifts her up to her feet.

"Easy now. Nice and slow bro." Esposito warns Ryan, like he didn't know any better.

"I have..." she sniffs, rushing into Lanie arms, wrapping her arms around her friend's neck a little to hard.

"We can't, they say it's not safe." Ryan goes on talking. Lanie glares over at Ryan and shakes her head slightly.

"Lanie what am I suppose to do? Give up and let him..." her voice was in short puffs. Beckett looks back at the black smoke shooting up to the sky.

"Lanie help me." Lanie pushes Beckett back some to look her friend in the eye.

"Come this way." Takes Beckett by the hand.

"Alexis, wait...that's..." Martha yells. Kate sees Castle's daughter running to the edge.

"Daddy..." she screams.

"Alexis get away...from..." Martha shouts trying to get past the cars but is stopped by a cop.

"No one's allowed over there ma'am.."

"But my..." Martha spats out trying to get around the growing group of cops holding the crowd back.

"Sorry rules and beside it to dangerous a big fiery crash." One man points in the direction that Alexis just ran.

"Crash, as in..." Martha gasps.

"Yeah, some guy's silver car went over the edge and caught on fire,. Don't see how anyone could survive." Another man, make a comment. To Martha, his voice was filled with a hint of laughter in it.

_A silver car, that's not...My son's car..._Martha ran her hand down her face, trying to hold back tears. I_f it wasn't then why is Beckett and her friends over there. What if she sees...what if Alexis sees..._

"I have to get by. That's..."

"Sorry, I can't." He held up his hand blocking her. He turns his head to another officer who came to join them. Martha sighs. _Crap!_

Kate let's go of her friend and rushes after Alexis. She turns, "This is all your fault." Alexis points an angrily finger at Beckett.

"I.." Beckett starts to explain.

"Stay away, from my family. All of you!" Alexis turns to quickly trying to get away from them especially Beckett and the loose gravel lets loose crumbling down the hill. Sending her staggering to regain her balance.

Beckett tries to grab Alexis by the arm before she went over the edge but the momentum was too strong. The force takes both of them and they disappear over the edge headed straight towards the fiery car. "AH..."

"No! We can't lose them too. go go go." Ryan shouts at the fire crew.

"Let go of me. You ..." Alexis shouts, her voice filled with so much anger. An emotion that Beckett hardly heard in Alexis's voice. "If you hadn't..." she continues to shout. Beckett grabs the girl tighter, twisting her so they will somewhat turn as they continue tumbling down the short hill.

_Why would she think that I did all of this, it was.. _Beckett thought to herself._ I mean..._doubt entered her mind._ Was this all my fault. I..._

Beckett stretches out her feet so her high heels stab the dirt and act as brakes. It works, with all the effort she was able to shift them just enough to get them out of the way of the fiery car's path. _I knew wearing those heels today would come in handy._ She tries to joke to herself. Alexis breaks free from her grip, "How could you!" She push at Beckett some.

"How could I what?" Beckett was confused about Alexis' mood-swing towards her._ I thought we were getting along great, what changed?_

"Now, my dad's dead...and all cause of..." Beckett swallows, _was this true was it all her fault that Castle's car went...up in flames?_

* * *

A none moving body lays in the grass a few inches on the other side of the car, from the fighting women, in torn up bloody cloths. His face swollen, with a couple bleeding gashes and a dried cut running across his forehead just above his closed eyes. His cloths split at the seams of his shoulders, like he was pulled out of the car. His white shirt was stained in red with his own blood, with blacken patches of skin. He slowly, opens his eyes trying to focus but his vision is still too blurry. He thinks he hears some yelling of two women.

"Alexis. I didn't mean..." Beckett calls in an attempt to get through to the girl.

"Alexis? What's my daughter...where am I?" The man on the ground ask, silently. He groans, trying to move his body but it refuses. "If I scream maybe they will hear me cry." He tries to move again but nothing. "Help me..." he tries to scream out but his voice was muffled by the smoke from the flames. He coughs than tries again. "Help me..." this time he tries to scream a little louder. He puts his hand up, seeing the redness, "What the," lifting it a little higher he sees an open cut dripping blood between his fingers. "Why does my hand look like this...where am I?" He turns his body some lifting head slightly, he cringes his face. "Is that my car?" He tries to take in another breath but feels no air. "need help, need clean air." he gasps then lowers his head back down in the dirt. "Need air now..."

* * *

Alexis finally after a few seconds of struggling with Beckett, gets loose and crawls closer to the car. Beckett reaches out to her.

"Not this time you..." she swats at Beckett's hand while getting to her feet. She steps just out of reach of her and continues to step closer to the car. Alexis feels the heat radiating off the car.

"Daddy." she screams, peering at the car's window as best she can to see if anyone was in the car.

"Now," Someone yells, Alexis glancing up just in time, to jump back as water comes flying over the area.

Beckett though, don't see it coming. Slash. Water from a fire crew's hose hits her right smack in the face, drenching her, from head to toe. Coughing she lifts her hands to protect her eyes. _Seriously, they couldn't shoot better than that?_ Smirking at her Alexis laughs, "Got you back." she turns and walks away.

Beckett wipes her hands down her face as the water now finally finds it's real mark the burning car. It continues to put out the car's fire as Beckett was finally able to get to her feet. Shaking her head, she grips the bottom of her wet muddy dress, she slowly makes her way back up the hill. "What a mess? My dress, you guys..." she gives an evil glare at whoever was around her at the time.

"Sorry ma'am," one of the fire crew men says seeing her dress dripping wet, with patches of brown mud covering it.

"What ever!" Beckett rolls her eyes. "Just get the hell out of my way."

"Oh, Sweetie," Lanie says as she and Captain Gates rush over to help her.

"Very sorry. We didn't know any other people were still down there." another fire crew man says as they all pass. Beckett stares at the man.

"Still down there," she sounded shocked. "There was..."

"Yes, ma'am," he calls back. "We have another one, he's in real bad shape." shaking his head, "The guy's in what looks to be..." he pauses, noticing her wearing a dress. _No way, that's..._ "A tux." the man swallows, still staring at Beckett.

"Castle," Beckett shouts breaking free from her friends. She heads right for the ambulance near by. _Could it really be him? They said he was in bad shape does that mean..._

At the back of the ambulance, leaning up on a stretcher was her beloved Castle. An EMT was dabbing at the cut on the his face. "OW." he hollers.

Yep, Beckett recognizes that 'ow' anywhere.

"Will you stop moving your head sir," the EMT told Castle.

"Sorry," he grunts. "It's just a scratch."

"Rick, what happened to you...how did you..." Beckett steps into his view. Confused he doesn't answer her, he just stares.

"Daddy," Alexis runs up to the stretcher blocking Beckett's view. Castle, tries to dodge his head to look at the beautiful woman in her wedding dress standing there in front of him, but his daughter keeps moving with him.

Beckett sighs. _Maybe he didn't hear me and with Alexis talking..._

"Castle," she calls to him again, this time using the name she always did, as she moves closer to him.

"Sorry ma'am," the EMT blocks her way, gently pushing her back some. "We have to get him to a hospital..."

"I'm going with him. I'm..." Beckett calls wanting to be with her fiancée even if he doesn't seem to recognize her right at this moment.

"No, you're not!" Alexis turns from her father's sight and shouts at Beckett.

"He's..." she shouts back annoyed with Alexis' attitude.

"Not yet he isn't," she glares at Beckett "And he wont be."

"Ladies we can argue about this later. This man needs help. He looks to have hit his head, maybe even suffered a concussion." The EMT pushes the stretcher back and jumps in the ambulance. "We have to leave now!" slamming one doors.

Martha takes Alexis by the arm hard this time. She turns to Beckett smiling "Go," she motions with the tilt of her head at the door. "Be with him."

Beckett climbs in and the other door is shut in Alexis' face.

"Why did you do that!" Alexis struggles in her grandmother's arms. "I don't want any of them around us again. Especially her." Alexis gives a dirty look as the ambulance drives off.

Alexis storms off, pushes the man who, has the car that was to take the newly weds away and peels off after the ambulance.

"Oh no, we don't' need a road rage teenager driving." Ryan comments after seeing Alexis take off.

"And bro what makes you an expert." Esposito adds.

"Just saying."

"Utum..." Lanie gets their attention.

"On it." Ryan and Esposito run to their car and follow in pursuit with their lights and sirens flashing.

* * *

Beckett tries to hold Castle's hand on the way to the hospital but he just swipes it away.

_Maybe his hands are just hurting,_ she tries to make an excuse for him. But then why won't he even look at me. The words of the EMT came to her mind. _He might have suffered a head concussion. So he really doesn't know who I'm? _She glances over at him. There was nothing, a blank expression. His love for her was just gone. She blinks trying to hold back her tears. _I have to be strong...I have to be strong for him. I still love him.._.she swallows_ but will he ever love me again?_

They roll Castle in through the hospital doors, Beckett has a flashback to when she was rolled in the same way with a bullet in her heart. _What he must have gone through that day,_ _seeing me the one that he was in love with..._ Now the shoe being on the other foot, it was different. He had his family behind him, she had well...she sniffs as Lanie and others gather in. Beckett who can't take the silence for another minute, walks up to the front desk "The man that you brought in."

The lady glances up from her phone conversation. "Room 9," the nurse points, over her shoulder, "but it's family only." Before she could tell the nurse that she was his fiancée Alexis strolls in like she owns the place. "That would be me," she turns, "And only me."

"Very well," A dr leads Alexis away down a hallway.

"She's right, You know." Beckett glances over at Lanie who walks up to her just in time to see the dr talking Alexis. " I'm not family," Beckett hangs her head and takes a chair in the lobby area. She put her head in her hands and cries for the first time since seeing his car on fire.

"Alexis," her grandmother gives her warning look, "How could you say that to..." she looks over at a heart broken crying woman in her wedding dress. Beckett sniffs. Ignoring her grandmother's advice, that she shouldn't exclude Beckett from seeing her father at a time like this, she skips into her father's room and shuts the door.

When Alexis notices that Ryan and Esposito are pacing back and forth to see what's going on. She closes the small curtain on the door. She wants to keep them away.

* * *

"She's right you know," Beckett sniffs, "I'm not his family. I..."

"Katherine Beckett," that makes Beckett glance up in her direction. "That's an awful thing to say," Martha goes on. "You are his family, you are our family," she rephrases. Kate smiles at Martha shaking her head.

"I thought I was but..."

"But nothing, you are our family. No matter what these people say to you." she adds in a whispers to herself. "even, what Alexis says."

"He's part of our family too." Ryan states as he and Esposito walk up to her and take a sit.

Beckett swallows, "Then how come..." she glances at the closed door, his closed door. _How come I'm being shut out. I mean I get him not remembering all of me but now Alexis shutting me out of his room. How are we going to get past this if I can't help him?_ She remembers the blank expression on his face while they were on the way over here. "He had a blank expression like he...he doesn't even...know me."

Martha puts her arms around Kate, "He was just in an accident, he might still be confused."

"And with Alexis..." Beckett's voice trails off...

_God who knows what...Alexis...is in there telling him._ Beckett shakes her head slightly. Ryan hands her a tissue.

"Thanks," she takes it and wipes her nose.

"He loves you," Lanie adds. "And..."

"But is it enough..."

* * *

Alexis sits by her dad's bed watching him rest with his eyes closed. Castle begins to stir a little.

"Hey, you're awake." She calls softly.

"Hey daughter." he lifts his hand, sliding it down his face. He glances around the room. _Where am I? And...Maybe Alexis knows where. _He blinks trying to remember anything.

"Where am I?" he rubs the side of his head.

"Your in a hospital room resting." she responds with a smile.

"Who," There was a pause in his words, as he rubs the side of his face again. Alexis was afraid when he said that, did he not know her anymore... "Was the woman in a white dress that brought me here?" Alexis wasn't expecting him to say that. She sighs, locking eyes, with his for a few seconds, before answering him. She could tell her dad was confused about who Beckett was. She was both glade and sad at the same time. _He doesn't know who she is? If he doesn't remember should I...yes you should _a voice tells her._ He needs to know, even if he never really gets all of his memory back of her, he has the right to make that decision for himself. You can't keep it from him. He has always told you the truth so now it's your turn._ The look in his eyes was... was too much for her, the loss that she saw did her in.

Leaning over she picks up her purse from the near by table, unzipping a side pocket takes an object out of it. Picking up her father's hand, she turns it over in hers, placing a gold ring band, his, the one that Beckett got for him right after she got fired from the FBI, in his hand. Closing his fingers around it, she makes the comment, "She's your fiancée."

"My what?" he questions glancing pasted her, looking at the closed off curtain window.

"Your, fiancée," Alexis repeats. "Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD."

"She's a detective?"

"Yes," Alexis smiles, "Yes, she is, a smart one." Castle turns his head. "You don't remember anything about her. Do you?"

"No," tears drip from the corner of his eye. "Not much at all...I don't...know any of them." he sniffs,

"Them?" Alexis questions, stunned at that question too.

"All the people around her. The two guys and the two women." he sighs, "I don't know any of them," he sniffs again, wiping his nose with his hand. Alexis hand his a tissue.

"Here use this," he takes it and wipes his nose again. "Tell me about Detective Beckett."

"I don't know if that's a good idea, the dr said."

"But, you're my daughter." he glances at her like a little lost kid, _why would she be scared to talk about her._

_I can't do this anymore. I have to tell him. It's breaking my heart. I can't keep him in the dark. I'm mad at that woman but I love my dad._ Alexis blinks,

_He's hurting and...I may hold the key that makes him better. To help him heal. _"Well," she swallows, "I can only tell you what I know of her."

"That will work." he smiles almost as he did before.

"You met her at a book tour six years ago."

"We've been engage for six years?" he rolls the ring in his hand.

"No, no." she wiggles a pointing finger at him. "You met her then. She needed help with a murder case that was following your books."

"My books?" Castle takes a deep breath. Hesitating for a minute. Alexis thought that he was trying to remember what he did for a living.

"My Nikki Heat books?" He questions, staring at her.

"No older ones, anyway..." Alexis clears her throat before continuing on...as Alexis got deeper into the story of "Caskett", well the way she saw them and how happy he was when she was around, watched her father from the corner of her eyes. He held up the ring. _He's trying to remember her._ Castle puts the ring to his lips and kisses it. _I just hope that these stories help him._ She smiles as he glides it on his finger, but her smile fades away when he turns his head from hers to stare out the window.

* * *

Beckett paces the floor, glancing at her diamond wedding ring. The one that Castle gave to her when he proposed out of the blue on the swings in the park, their park, a little over a year ago. She remembers that day, cause she thought that he was going to break up with her, instead he gets on one knee and asks if she will marry him. They had to work real hard to make the engagement work for the first few months while she was working with the FBI but they got past that. She thought they were right on track with getting married but she found out that she already was. She fixed all that and he was on the way to marry her. "And Kate I love you." that was the last words that she heard him say before...tears once again dripped from her eyes.

"What am I going to do, Lanie, what if he never remembers me again, or what we had?"

"Give him time, it's only been a few hours." She reassures Beckett.

"I wish," she swallows, "I knew what Alexis was telling him."

"Don't go there,"

"How can I not! You should have seen how anger she was with me especially earlier. " she swallows.

"Her father was just in a wreck, possibly..." Beckett put her hand up as to stop the words that Lanie was saying.

"I know but...it was more than that. There was..." a pause. "Anger, resentment. It was like she hated me for some reason. Like maybe

I was taking him away from her. I..."

"Just sit down with me girl." Lanie takes Kate's hand and leads her back to her seat.

"I just...I don't understand...I want to be in there with him. He needs to know," Beckett closes her eyes, tears slip down from her eyes onto her ring. This was supposed to be the best day of her life and it ended up being the worst. Okay second worst. Behind her eyes, a smiling Castle smiles his famous smile at her and mouthing the words, 'I will always love you, always have.'

Everyone glances at the door to Castle's room as it slowly, opens. Alexis pulls the curtain back as she held on to the door handle, gently closing it as if trying to be quiet. She steps right past all of the people there without saying anything to any of them.

"Alexis, what did you tell him?" Martha catches up with his daughter. Martha then looks back at Beckett, Ryan, Esposito and Lanie.

Turning Alexis points, smiling at Beckett.

"Everything he needs to know about her," She glides out of the hospital doors. Martha follows her...

**The end?**


End file.
